Selucian-Deltarian Conflict
Selucian-Deltarian Conflict HMS Waterfowl The HMS Waterfowl incident began in August 2121 when a Selucian transport ship was sunk in Deltarian waters. The Selucians claimed it was a legitimate transport ship travelling through an internationally recognised shipping route, and had been torpedoed by the Deltarian Navy. The Deltarians claimed it was conducting an illegal espionage mission into Deltaria and struck a sea mine five kilometres from the shipping route. Both nations provide evidence supporting their claims, but neither side can provide conclusive proof. The Deltarian military rescued most of the crew, reporting that the Captain and First Communications Officer were lost at sea. There are some claims that they were secretly killed by the Deltarian Military, or held in the Deltarian Gulag. They also temporarily confiscated the navigation equipment and logbooks, creating suspicions that they were heavily edited or replaced with forgeries before being returned to the Selucian Government. Initial Attacks Tensions remained high until July, 2123, when the Selucian destroyer HMS Uleroth was torpedoed and severely damaged by a submarine attack. The Selucians blamed the Deltarians, and the Deltarians denied responsibility. Almost immediately afterwards a Deltarian spy plane was shot down over East Shadar, Selucia. Parties of Dorvik and Al'Badara put foward motions to join the conflict on the Selucian side, but these were rejected in parliament. In September the Selucians reported a wave of Deltarian aircraft passing over Galtar Harbour. AA fire lit the skies, but no planes were downed and no attack was launched on Galtar. Tension worsened when in January 2124, Alžbeta Bátoriová-Nádašdy withdrew from the negotiations and Generál Edvard Beneš took the floor. All Deltarians offers were immediately closed and a massive missile-bomber and cruise missile attack was launched on Selucian harbours. Galtar was demolished, and Goldaria lost ninety percent of its operational ability. In Febuary the Selucians counterattacked with an air-raid on known ballistic missile sites, and the Deltarians shocked the world with the extent of their military capability when another missile attack devastated one of the supercarrier groups, crippling the supercarrier HMS Ferrata, and sinking destroyers HMS Gorky and HMS Zukerky and cruiser, HMS Lopot. The meagre Deltarian Navy was smashed in the counterattack, crippling their sole Battleship and sinking two Destroyers. Twenty-seven Deltarian missile bombers and seven escort fighters were shot down in the attack, compared to five Selucian interceptors shot down. A two year ceasefire was agreed apon in the aftermath Selucian Genocide During the ceasefire, the National Socialist Party of Deltaria managed to sneak a confusing and unpopular bill through, calling for a policy of extermination towards Selucian citizens in Deltaria, and Deltarian citizens of Selucian descent. Thousands of ethnic Selucians were first captured and placed into walled communities, referred to as the "Selucian Ghettos", before the genocide began in earnest. Large columns of Selucians were marched into the unforgiving Deltarian wastelands, and denied food or water, forced to keep walking under the harsh and blazing sun until they died of exposure or heat stroke. Such methods of extermination came to be known as the "Lines of Death". Many more were placed in extermination camps, and gassed in small unventilated rooms using carbon monoxide. The international community, although expressing outrage, did little to attempt the ending of the genocide. As the numbers of Selucians dwindled and the Deltarians came closer and closer to the complete extermination of all Selucians within their borders, the Selucian Government launched massive bombing campaign on Deltarian supply lines, in conjuction with a covert attack on Castle Castiche, resulting in the deaths of ten of their commandos and the kidnapping of Deltarian Vel'kovojvoda Svätopluk Nádašdy. The Deltarians refused to state whether any guards were killed or wounded in the kidnapping. Soon afterwards, the Deltarians and Selucians came to an agreement that would end the genocide, in peace talks sponsered by the Government of Hobrazia. In exchange for the release of the surviving Selucians in Deltaria, the Selucian Government gave the Deltarians back their kidnapped noble, as well as 275,000 tons of medical aid and 175,000 tons of oil. A five-year ceasefire was also part of the bargain. Legacy As a result of the conflict, many Deltarian immigrants left their home country to find a better place to live. Their distinctive arts and literature displayed a dark humor and parody about the regime in Deltaria. Most of them today live in East Uleroth and West Shadar with a big community also in Auroria. Around 1.620.000 persons in Selucia are of Deltarian origin. Category:Selucia Category:Wars, civil wars and conflicts Category:Deltaria Category:History of Majatra Category:Genocides